The inhalation or topical exposure of nitric oxide gas to a subject can be beneficial in promoting healing of a wound, preparing a wound bed for further recovery, reducing infection and inflammation, and treating pulmonary disorders. However, typical nitric oxide (NO) therapies include compositions that may be toxic to a subject and can be difficult to administer.